Worse Than Alien
by BeautifulShadesofBlue
Summary: When the Doctor and Rose end up in Eastern Pennsylvania, they discover a quite curious woman. There something off about Annalise, the girl that the Doctor and Rose find. Not even the Doctor himself can figure it out! So they dig deeper and deeper until they uncover the truth.


Worse Than Alien

The sound of the universe-the T.A.R.D.I.S.-sounded throughout the shopping center.

"Here we are!" shouted The Doctor as he poked his head out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Florida!" he rubbed his arms. "Cooler than I expected, though." Rose stepped out with him.

"Doctor," she started.

"It'll probably get better later in the day," he continued.

"Doctor."

"We'll go swimming, get some food. It'll be great!"

"DOCTOR!" Rose yelled. The Doctor turned his head.

"Well, Rose, you don't have to shout," he whined.

"We're not in Florida, are we?" she asked.

"Well, that's debatable… I mean- it could be-n -n -n -no. It's not." Rose crossed her arms.

"Where are we?" she asked, demandingly. The Doctor looked around. He saw a pole and he licked it.

"Hmm…" he pondered. "Pennsylvania." Rose raised her eyebrow.

"Pennsylvania?" she asked. "I dressed for the beach!" Rose was wearing a sun-dress, a hat, flip-flops and, a pair of sun glasses. The Doctor was wearing a lei.

"Ah.. Yes. First door on the left," he said. Rose walked back into the T.A.R.D.I.S. She came back a few minutes later wearing jeans, sneakers, a beanie hat, a tee shirt and, a sweater.

"This is better," Rose said. "So, why are we here?"

"If I told you there was danger right around the corner," The Doctor started. "would you feel and better?" Rose smiled her regular toothy grin. "This way." They walked straight forward until The Doctor made a quick left turn. Rose followed.

"Here we go!? The Doctor said. Rose's smile faded.

"An outlet store?" she asked. "This is where all the danger is?"

"Yup," he replied. He opened the door. "Ladies first." They walked in. It certainly was packed with clothes but, there weren't many people there besides employees. It reminded Rose of where she used to work. You know… Before The Doctor blew it up. Of course, that was in his previous face. She had come a long way since the times when she used to drink coffee to get herself pumped up.

"Hello," began a woman with the store logo on her shirt. "Welcome to Toni's. I'm Annalise, you can call me Anna, I hope you enjoy your day and, if there's anything you need, I'm usually right behind the counter." she gestured behind herself to where a counter was stationed. She must have been customer service. Rose and The Doctor smiled.

"Hi!" laughed The Doctor. "I'm the Doctor and this is Rose." Annalise furrowed her eyebrow.

"Doctor, who?" she asked, cordially. The Doctor rolled his eyes.  
"Why does everyone always ask that? No, it's just the Doctor!" he said, tiny fractals of annoyance in his voice. Her mouth was somewhat open but, not all the way. She quickly closed her mouth.

"Ah…" she started. "Well Doctor, Rose, enjoy your day at Toni's and I hope you are happy with our wide selection of apparel."

"Yeah," Rose said. "But, anyway. Anna, have you noticed anything…" she was trying to think of a subtle way to say this. "Strange, lately?" Annalise's eyes widened.

"Uh… No," she said. "Now, if you will excuse me. I have some things to attend to." She hurried away. Rose and the Doctor stood there watching her. Rose leaned over to his ear.

"Is it just me or, did her eyes seem kind of lifeless?" she asked. The Doctor looked at her.

"That's what you noticed? Good on you, Rose Tyler! But, did you notice how worried she got when you asked if anything strange was going on?" She nodded in reply. "Well, Rose. I believe we have a mystery on our hands!" Rose shivered with excitement.

"Is it alien?" she asked, giddily. The Doctor searched for Annalise in the distance.

"Worse."

"What's worse that alien?" He tightened his tie.

"Affairs of the heart." Rose slumped over in disappointment.

"We're investigating a girl with heart-ache?" she asked, droningly.

"Basically," he replied. "Come on. Off you pop." He started walking when Rose stopped him.

"Wait, Doctor. Why are we looking into her? She just has some boy troubles?" she inquired. He turned to her.

"Because I know what it's like to have your heart broken," he mumbled, loud enough for her to hear. Rose looked down them shrugged.

"Okay," she said. The Doctor smiled.

"What? Just like that? I was coming up with this whole debate in my brilliant mind," he fake whined. Rose laughed. Her smiled glowed and it made the Doctor very happy and appreciative to have someone live her around. It had been an ever-going pattern that they would leave him but, not Rose.

"Alright," began the Doctor. "I'll take aisles one, two and, three. You take-" he was cut off.

"Or," started Rose. "We could just go to the counter. Where she said she'd be." Annalise was standing there folding knickers and putting them on hangers.

"Oh.." said the Doctor. "That was easy." They walked over to the counter and Annalise looked up.

"Oh, if it isn't the Doctor and Rose!" she exclaimed. "Are you doing alright? Anything you need?"

"Oh, yeah," said the Doctor. "I was just wondering if you're _sure_ you haven't seen anything strange?" Annalise looked up at the ceiling as if preying for patience. She feigned a smile but, made it look very convincing.

"Mmhm," she replied. "nothing strange around here." she laughed. The Doctor made a face then shrugged.

"Okay," he said. They just hung around.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Nope," said Rose. They both just stood there. Annalise shifted uncomfortably.

"Alright, well, if you need me, I'll be in the dressing room folding some clothes." she quickly tapped away.

Annalise picked up clothes that were messily strewn all over the floor. She folded them and put them in neat piles on the chairs that lined the halls. As she bent down to pick up a tee shirt she saw a pair of feet inside one of the stalls. She folded the shirt and then knocked on the door.

"Excuse me," she began. "the store is closing in ten minutes." There was no reply. Annalise silently rolled her eyes. She opened the stall door.

"Hey did you-" she gasped. The Doctor was standing inside looking at himself in the mirror.

"What do you think?" he asked. "Not sure about the tie, though." Annalise had her hackles up but, she quickly calmed herself. She cleared her throat.

"Hello, Doctor," she began. "the store is closing in ten minutes." she turned.

"I like the tie," said Rose from behind her. Annalise softly muffled a yelp.

"How did you even get in here?" she asked Rose, annoyed.

"Oh, you know," she replied.

"No, I don't," replied Annalise. She stomped away. The Doctor stroked his chin.

"There really is something about her," Rose said, thoughtfully. The Doctor nodded in agreement.

Annalise was making a few last notes. She was helping out two people return a pair of jeans that were too small. She picked up the announcement phone.

"Good evening shoppers," began Annalise. "the store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you for shopping at Toni's." She turned.

"Hi!" said Rose. Annalise gasped and put her hand over her heart. Rose frowned. "Sorry about that… I wasn't trying to scare you."

"You weren't were you?" asked Annalise. "Cause that seems to be what you've been trying to do all day! I think I'm usually a well mannered person-"

"Think?" asked the Doctor. Annalise brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"Listen," she started. "I'm just a little tired. I don't know what I'm saying."

"No, you distinctly said, 'think'," explained Rose. Annalise wiped sweat off of her forehead.

"Okay," she started. "That's it!" She picked up her cell phone out of her pocket. "Billy, I'm going to need you."

"What are you doing?" asked the Doctor.

"We have a couple of loons down here," she finished. Rose and the Doctor's eyes widened.

"NO, no!" they said. "Look, we're leaving." They both hurried to the door and walked out. Annalise still had the phone just in case they came back in. No sign.

"It's okay, Billy," she said. "They left."

"Okay," said Billy over the phone. "You sure you're okay? You've seemed a little out of it, lately." Annalise got a worried look on her face.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"Uh duh, video cameras," Billy replied from the other line. Annalise sighed.

"Yeah… Sorry." She immediately hung up the phone and let out an elongated, exasperated sigh. Rose and the Doctor were still standing outside of the door.

"Oh. My. Gosh," whispered Rose. "There is no way we are not getting to the bottom of this. No one, I repeat, no one boots me out!" The Doctor's eyes were wide.

"Okay then, Rose Tyler. Better get to it."

Annalise turned off all the lights in the store.

"Bye, Toni!" Toni was the owner of the store and she always stayed late to do bills and whatnot. She walked out of the store as she re-affixed her purse to her shoulder. She flipped her brown hair away from her neck. Suddenly, hands slapped over her mouth. She tried screaming but, no one could hear her.

"No!" Rose said in a hushed whisper. "It's just me! Rose!" Annalise pulled away from her and accidentally dropped her bag.

"You two are nuts!" she barked, angrily. The Doctor stepped forward and leaned down to pick up some of the stuff that had poured out of her purse.

"Here," he said. "let me help you." Annalise had fire in her eyes.

"No!" she yelled. "I got it." The Doctor stepped back like a scolded puppy. Annalise started picking up a lot of things that came out and started putting them back in her bag. The Doctor looked down, inquisitively. Annalise looked up.

"Stop looking in my bag you, creeper," she said. He looked away.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help but notice that you don't have a wallet," he said.

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, where do you keep your cash? It's a pretty common thing for people to carry."

"I must have left it at home," she replied.

"Where do you live?" Rose asked.

"Okay," Annalise started. "you guys are sincerely freaking me out now." She put her purse on her shoulders and ran away into the darkness of the night.

"Oh no!" yelled the Doctor. "We're going to lose her!" He began to run after her. "Wait!" he called. Annalise looked behind herself.

"Leave me alone you, nut!" she kept running.

"I just wanted to know about your love life!" he called, still running. Rose was running close behind him at full speed. Annalise stopped in her tracks.

"Were you being so creepy because you wanted to know if I was in a relationship?" she asked.

"Yeah," panted Rose. "he does that." Annalise sighed.

"If I tell you everything, will you please leave me alone?" she asked. Rose and The Doctor nodded their heads vigorously. Annalise rubbed her eyes and sat down on the hard ground.

"You might want to sit," she started. "it's a long story." Both of them sat down, anxiously. Annalise put her head in her hands.

"The truth is, I can't remember a thing. The only thing I _can_ remember is that I loved someone named Jacob and now, since I can't remember anything, I can't find him. I can't even remember his face! In fact, the only reason I can even remember my own name is because of this stupid name tag. I had to learn all about my friends _again._ Learn how to drive _again._ Find my work _again._ I don't even know if where I'm living is my house. I just woke up in it one morning and didn't remember a thing."

"Oh…" mumbled the Doctor.

"What?" asked Rose.

"I was wrong about Anna. She certainly does have heart-ache but, it's also alien."

"But I though you said-"

"I know what I said, Rose," he retorted. "I was wrong." Annalise leaned forward.

"I have heard," she began. "a million strange things come out of both of your mouths today but, you know what's weirder?" The Doctor opened to speak. "You don't get to answer," she continued. He closed his mouth. "I think you're an alien. How else would you know all these thing?" The Doctor made one of 'those' faces.

"What? Know what?" he asked.

"You just told Rose that I was basically and alien," she said.

"Yeah," said Rose. "keep up please." Annalise nodded.

"Okay," started the Doctor. "you're dead."

" **Doctor!** " Rose barked.

"Okay… I'm dead," said Annalise.

"You've been dead a couple days now."

"Mhmm."

"When you died, you were thinking about the man you love, Jacob."

"Okay."

"And that's why he's the only thing you haven't forgotten!"

"Okay."  
"And you are, if I may say, absolutely brilliant."

"Thanks."

"So that's why the Daleks-" he was cut off.

"Wait," started Rose. "The daleks are behind this?" The Doctor nodded grimly.

"So, that's why the Daleks want you to become one of them," the Doctor finished.

"Is it bad?" Annalise asked, tearing up.

"Yes," he replied.

" **DOCTOR!** " Rose hissed sharply.

"If, Rose, you had let me finish, you would have heard me say, yes! Cry! Crying certainly isn't dalek. Daleks subtract all emotions but, most of all love."

"Then why haven't I changed yet?" Annalise wept.

"Because, when you died, you were thinking about the man you loved and therefore, your love for him overpowered the daleks hate!"

"So I won't change, right?" she asked.

"As long as you keep Jacob in your thoughts? Sure." Rose grabbed his arm.

"Doctor, may I speak with you?" she asked, urgently.

"Yeah," he replied. They both stood up and turned their backs away from Annalise. "What?"

"Why did you lie to her?" Rose asked. The Doctor looked down, solemnly. Rose's face clouded over. "She's going to die. Isn't she?" The Doctor nodded slowly as if, his head felt to heavy and both of his hearts were weighing down on him. "Why?" Rose continued.

"I need to trace the signal of the daleks and I can get it off her but…"

"Yeah?" Rose asked.

"The sonic will be too much for her and she'll… She'll really die. I can't do it."

"Will it help you find the daleks?" both Rose and the Doctor gasped when they heard Annalise's voice sounding from behind them. "Will it help you find the daleks?" she repeated. She was holding the sonic screwdriver. "I assume this is the sonic?" The Doctor approached her cautiously.

"Anna, just put the screwdriver down," he said, his voice wavering.

"I'm already dead," she started.

"No! Don't think like that!" interrupted Rose.

"It's not like it's going to make much a difference," she finished. She held the screwdriver to her head and closed her eyes

"DON'T!" yelled the Doctor. Annalise pressed the button and screamed.

"No!" Rose yelped. It was already done. Annalise had fallen to the ground with the sonic screwdriver still tight in her hand. A small tear escaped the Doctor eye.

"Oh my gosh…" Rose sniffled. She put her face into the Doctor's chest. She couldn't bare to look at Annalise's dead body on the cold ground. Even though Annalise couldn't remember a single thing about herself, she was still so, so warm. Rose sniffled and cried. The Doctor inched forward and then grabbed the sonic screwdriver out of Annalise's cold, stiff hands.

"Does it say where they are? The Daleks?" Rose asked, still weeping. The Doctor nodded.

"Annalise…" he started. "A girl how couldn't even remember her own name but, still remembered love, you gave your life for this information and I swear, I swear to you that it will not be in vein!"

 **THE END**


End file.
